


Her Own Path

by The_Exile



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: She continues to study late at night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Her Own Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokumei108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/gifts).



Apple continued to study up on tactics late at night. Once Riou dismissed her for the day, she was deep into one of her mentor Matthieu's publications. At least, she mused, she was getting in some field experience these days. She reflected briefly upon how callous that probably sounded to others, whose path in life didn't more or less require war in order to continue. It was the kind of Shu-like thinking she tried to avoid; he might be necessary right now but she refused to turn into him. She could master her art and still walk her own path.


End file.
